


The Story of You and I

by HinaSaku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Futanari, Lemon, MILFs, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is regretful of her past and tries to make things right. Can she fix what's broken or will everything fall apart again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper couldn't take being held prisoner anymore. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She thought it was a good idea to fuse with the blue gem, Lapis Lazuli, but it was a mistake, just like everything else in her miserable life. Normally when she fused with Lapis, Jasper was the one who had more control. This time Lapis had over taken her somehow. How it happened, Jasper didn't know how. She tried escaping from Lapis's chains, but failed every time. There were times she was so close, but Lapis always managed to summon her strength and keep them fused. It was clear that although she hated the crystal gems, she cared for the little mutt Steven and would do anything to protect him.

She felt jealous whenever Lapis proclaimed this every time Jasper was almost free. It was a good thing that Jasper was able to keep her thoughts private. Why did she care so much about that runt? What had he done to gain her trust and affection? Jasper wanted to know this badly and there were times she almost asked, but didn't. What would Lapis say if she did ask? She had a feeling Lapis would either refuse to tell her or remind them of their past together and how it was her fault they were this way...broken.

The bare thought made Jasper angry, sad, and miserable. Back then, before the gem civil war even began, they used to be mates. Yes there was a time when Jasper was the subject of Lapis's thoughts and affection and vice versa. Back then she had been the only thing Lapis cared about and everyone else could fuck off. Those had been happier days until Jasper messed it all up. It was only a couple of thousand years ago when it happened and it still haunted her to this day.  
\-------------------------------  
Jasper had just come home from a night of training. All she wanted to now was relax and spend some time with her favorite gem, Lapis. The blue gem was Jasper's longtime lover and companion ever since Omega, one of the harshest wars the gem planet had faced. She could remember the events of that day very clearly. Back then Lapis was the same as she was now, but somehow around Jasper she was much shyer and Jasper didn't think that much of her. It was amazing how fast Lapis had worked herself into her heart, something that no one had been able to achieve in a long time.

Lapis was funny, kind, and very loving as well as possessive over the large gem. Jasper recalled a time when a peach pearl had hit on her and it did not end well for that gem. Lapis had seen her hitting on the larger gem, came over, and preceded to beat the crap out of her until Jasper pulled her off. To be honest, although the pearl was one of her best soldiers, she admitted it pleased the normally shy gem to do something. Lapis was always so nice and quiet, sometimes a bit too hesitate to open her mouth and always allowed people to walk all over her. It was nice to see her be aggressive. From that day on, Lapis let people know Jasper was her's and only her's only. It didn't matter that Lapis wasn't the type to be intimate in public. She kissed and hugged her in public now and didn't give a damn who saw.

Speaking of Lapis, she was walking into the living room portion of their house which only held a teleportation pad that needed repairing and a large tv like device that served as a communication device and gave news to those who watched. When she saw Jasper, she flung herself into the orange gem's arms. "Jasper, you're home!"

"Of course I am. You sound surprised."

"Well that's because you usually get home much later, silly." Lapis said as Jasper took in her sweet scent. She always seemed to smell like the ocean and some sort of mix of flowers. She would never get tired of that smell.

"I couldn't be away from my little starfish for long." Lapis blushed when she called her this. "Besides, work was a pain today."

"Let me guess…Peridot?"

"That little brat is a real piece of work, ya know." The large gem picked her up and went towards their room. "She blew up the whole armory today…AGAIN."

"She's only a few thousand years older than I am." She shrugged. "Young gems make mistakes."

"That's no excuse." Jasper rolled her eyes. "When I was her age, I didn't make mistakes. I was the perfect soldier."

"And you still are." Lapis smiled. "She'll get better."

"She'd better. Her work reflexes me, so she'd better be near perfect or else." Jasper had worked too hard to get where she was to have some scrawny gem mess it up for her.

"Let's not talk about her right now." Lapis said as they arrived inside of their room. "Let's enjoy our time together before you have to leave me again."

"Agreed." Jasper set down the smaller gem on the large bed.

The room was the room they shared ever since they became a couple. It looked like a rather large cave covered with crystals and the floor being mostly water. The wall was decorated with their pictures. Lapis was never a fan of having a portrait of her painted and neither was her lover, but she did like painting Jasper.

They were very well painted and looked slightly realistic. She had a very good and steady hand when it came to painting. You wouldn't think so with the way with she continually dropped things. Jasper had to admit that she looked pretty nice in those paintings despite hating to pose for them as Lapis wanted the real thing and not some fake (aka a hologram of herself) to prose for her.

Once she had gotten to their large bed, the two began to passionately kiss and touch each other, with Lapis being the one to run her fingers over ever curve and part of the older gem's body. Every touch caused heir body to tingle with pleasure and made them moan and groan in hot passion. Just touching each other almost made them orgasm at the same time. Deciding that foreplay was enough, Lapis decided it was now time to take the older gem. When it came time for mating, Lapis was the more dominate one. Although she wouldn't admit it to another gem, Jasper liked it this way.

Since gems only slept to pass the time, sleep off a minor injury, or gain a bit of energy back if they were too tired, the two decided that sleep wasn't necessary and continued to make love every night in the hopes of having a gem of their own. Usually when more gems were wanted, they were made from scratch by using a combination of basic math, science, a DNA coding from themselves or a gem they wished to make, and a few other things. However ever since Lapis discovered the joys and wonders of mating, she got Jasper in on it and begged to have a "natural" gem with her. To be honest, Jasper was very hesitate in the beginning.

She had a very important job that needed her attention. She was one of the best generals in the diamond army and she had enough on her plate to worry about. She didn't need a child to worry about too. That wasn't the only reason though. If something were to happen to her, that was one more person she would be letting down besides Lapis. After a bit of convincing, Jasper gave in. Even though they had been trying for quite some time to conceive a child, the two couldn't seem to have one, which made Jasper a bit upset and worry a bit. Was something wrong with her? It was beyond embarrassing for the older gem. It was rare when she failed on her own and she took it to heart when she did fail. She often ended up pushing herself past her limits when she did so. Lapis explained that they must have been doing it wrong and was sure they were going to make one and refused to give up.

Once morning came, Jasper reluctantly left her lover and headed off to work. As usual, Lapis tried convincing her to stay home, but as usual she refused. Other than the blue gem, it was one of the few things she loved in her life and took pride in. Her primary job was training gems and making sure everything was going fine for her boss. Whatever pleased Yellow Diamond, pleased her too…well to an extent.

Jasper was given reports on various weaponry and experiments going on in the main gem facility, all of which the large orange gem approved of. Everything was going smoothly…until a loud explosion came from the weaponry room.

"What was that noise?" asked a sky blue pearl who had been briefing the other gem.

"I think we both know." Jasper sighed.

"I swear if that's Peridot 220 again…" said another Jasper who was helping another pearl move a crate.

"Let me deal with her." Jasper interrupted her. The large gem went into the weaponry room and found black smoke coming from inside. Once it had been cleared out by the emergency fan in the room, Jasper approached the gem who was cleaning her face. "Peridot!"

Peridot turned around rather quickly to salute her superior and ended up knocking over something behind her and breaking it.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was just making some modifications to this." Peridot picked up what had fallen down on the floor. It was some kind of controller. "With this, we'll be able to disable any high tech weapon of any kind and we'll even be able to prevent any rouge gem from summoning a weapon! I mean once I get it fixed."

"Peridot, you're a nuisance to me." Jasper said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Every time I turn around, you're always blowing something up. Just yesterday you managed to blow up part of this very room. You were lucky we were able to get everything repaired. This obvious isn't the place for you. Maybe we should send you to work with the other ranks."

"N-no no! I mean please General Jasper! Please give me another chance." Peridot pleaded. "My invention is almost done! There was just a bit of malfunction with the other weapons I was using to test it!"

"I've given you enough chances, Peridot. You should seriously go back to where you were before."

"No! Please!" Peridot pleaded. "I-I'll try harder!"

"I don't think so, Peridot." Jasper said waving her hands in dismissal. "You've caused enough troubles here and I think…"

"General Jasper, we have news from Yellow Diamond." said a pink pearl interrupting Jasper.

"What did she say?" Jasper said dropping the subject with Peridot for the moment.

"You and Peridot are to repair on of our allies' machines. Together."

"Excuse me?" Jasper wasn't sure heard that right. "W-why did she say?"

"That's all she told me, ma'am." The pearl shrugged her shoulders. She was glad she wasn't the one having to work with the gem.

The gem was dubbed among the others as being a "mad scientist" with an evil laugh that could be heard from a good bit of distance as well as talking to herself about something sinister. Whatever she did in that room would get her and/or others killed because of her. Just last week, a fellow pearl had been sent to deliver a part to Peridot and had been blown out of the room. The poor thing was still inside of her gem, trying to recover from whatever the gem had been doing.

"Son of a…stay here, Peridot. I'll be right back." Jasper walked off.

Once she got to Yellow Diamond, her leader seemed to be expecting her. "Hello, General Jasper. I know what you're thinking and what I want you to do is for a good reason."

"Could you explain it to me?" Jasper said trying not to loose her temper.

"The peridot I asked you to work with is…a bit mad. She has an intelligent mind…"

"All peridots do." Jasper reminded her.

"Yes, but this peridot shows a lot of potential. Like I was saying before, she has an intelligent mind, but she focuses on all the wrong things. If you're there, you could straighten her out a bit. Make sure she's doing what she's supposed to do and not trying anything dangerous like she usually is."

Jasper frowned. She didn't like the idea, but she couldn't refuse. She'd look weak and pathetic. Plus this was a peridot and she was a jasper. It couldn't be too hard, could it? No way! "I see. Peridot and I will get started as soon as possible."

"Good. Is that all you wanted?"

Jasper just shook her head, bowed, and left for the weaponry room. In there, Peridot was looking at the one of the machines they had to work on. It was a giant mech of some sort. Peridot was looking at the machinery with a hungry in her eyes that kind of reminded her of Lapis's look in the bedroom. It was kind of a turn on, but the large gem quickly dismissed this from her mind. This wasn't Lapis. This was that troublemaking peridot.

"Don't try anything just yet." Jasper said, making the green gem jump a little. "All we're doing is working on it. No upgrades. No pushing it to do more. Nothing that doesn't include fixing it. Got it?"

"Yes." She responded looking a bit disappointed, but still a little happy about working on the mech.

As they worked together, Jasper found that the younger gem was able to make more sense of the machinery than Jasper thought she would. With the orange gem keeping a good eye on her, Peridot didn't mess with anything she wasn't supposed to touch although she did share what she would have done to it had she owned the machine herself.

"Just think of all the possibilities we can do with this thing. Bigger guns that shoot double…no triple the ammo at supersonic speeds out of the same barrel. Less cool down periods. Thicker armor. Mini mechs the size of…well around your height. The ability to pull out a much bigger version of your weapon! If only were had access to those tools that I broke last week…General Jasper, could I just make a tiny adjustment to at least the fire power? Just a tiny bit?"

"Whoa there, Peridot. We're just fixing this huge hole and rewiring a few things…let's not get carried away." Jasper rolled her eyes. 'It's a good thing Yellow Diamond sent me to be in here with her. No telling what she would be doing in here…although I do like those ideas.'

She blushed and nodded. "Right. Sorry. I'm being stupid."

"Not at all." The older gem said as she looked through a pile of metal. "They're actually pretty good ideas. If you had your own materials and lab, you probably could do it with the right mindset."

"Excuse me?" Peridot raised a brow.

"I mean if you were to concentrate on one thing at a time and not all at once, little by little, you'd be able to do a lot with what talents you have." The larger gem shrugged her shoulders. "If you can do all that, I mean."

"You really think so?" she looked surprised and blushed a little.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't mess anything up for yourself, like anything that includes those explosions."

Over the next 2 weeks, things went fine and exactly as planned. During that time, the two gems got to know each other better as Peridot kept asking Jasper questions as they worked to fill the silence.

"Why are Jaspers so orange?"

"All Jaspers are not orange." Jasper felt slightly offended. "I seem to recall Peridot being nothing but green."

"I see." Peridot went back to wiring one of the mechs. "Jasper?"

"What?"

"Is that lapis I see you with your assistant?"

"What lapis?" Jasper said placing back the machine's arm with ease. "I'm around a few…"

"The…" peridot stopped for a second to find the right words for the gem. "The one you're always…uh…kissing and…uh…getting intimate with…"

She sounded and looked a bit jealous. "'Is something wrong with that?"

"No! I mean…it's just well…don't you worry about others seeing you?"

"Not really. It's my business. Besides, it's perfectly normal."

"I see. So this Lapis is important to you in that way…interesting." Peridot rubbed her chin as she began typing something on her screen. "And why do you feel this way towards her? I never knew jaspers had the ability to love."

"That's very insulting. Where the heck did you get this nonsense from?"

"It was a common theory among other peridots…and a few other gems."

"Oh so everyone thinks we're a bunch of heartless brutes? Is that what you're saying?"

"I didn't mean to offend you." She quickly began working on the wires. "It's just it's rare to see a jasper with another…like you and that Lapis you're with."

"I see. I didn't know peridot engaged in idle gossip." Jasper smirked.

"We usually do it when we're waiting for something to upload or process." Peridot shrugged.

"I see. As long as you all do your work, do as you please." She shrugged.

Over the next few days, Peridot did most of the talking while Jasper gave her opinion every now and then. To be honest, she wasn't too bad. The green gem loved talking about machines and high grade technology that were being developed in the labs, where she used to be stationed. She bad mouthed a couple of gems that worked there, including a pearl she hated in particular.

"Damn Pearl should know its place." Peridot said slamming her hammer into the piece of steel. "I'm a peridot. I was made to be a genius. The fact that she's smart doesn't mean she can work with us as if she's an equal or say the obvious like my feelings towards…"

Peridot suddenly stopped and had a sudden look of realization on her face. "I…uh…n-never mind."

Jasper raised her brow at this. She smirked a little. "Your feelings towards what, Peridot?"

"Nothing, general." Peridot gave a weak laugh. "It's nothing important. No need to say anything more."

Peridot quickly went back to work to avoid talking anymore. Jasper couldn't help but be a bit more curious about it. She decided to shrug it off and get back to work. She couldn't help, but to notice how cute she looked when she blushed. If Peridot wasn't always concentrating on her inventions, she could actually find another gem to be with. Her hair (although oddly shaped) looked so soft and she had a nice scent. Not to mention her body was pretty sexy too. She would just love to squeeze that ass of her's.

'Wait! What the heck am I thinking? Good thing Lapis can't read my mind.' Jasper shook her head. 'Still though, Peridot is pretty attractive. I wouldn't mind hearing her scream my name and…what am I saying? Shit, I'm horny now. I'll just get Lapis to take care of it once I get home.'

After a few hours, they decided it was time to go home. When Jasper got home, Lapis was in the middle of placing a box on the shelf when Jasper walked in. "Jasper! You're home! Whoa!"

She slipped off the ladder she was climbing and nearly hit the ground. Being the quick gem she was, Jasper quickly caught her lover. Lapis giggled and kissed the orange gem. "As long as you've been alive, I don't think you would have forgotten about your ability to fly."

"I didn't. I just wanted you to catch me."

"You just wanted to be in my arms." Jasper nuzzled her lover.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She smiled. "Jasper, I have good news."

"What?"

"I found out the best way to have a baby." She smiled.

"Oh?"

"Well actually a few ways." Lapis ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

"We'd better started then, huh?" Jasper grinned eager to get these tingling sensation out of her. As they made love, Jasper kept seeing and hearing Peridot.

After the two gems were done, the mech looked as good as new. The place where the hole was looked as if the giant machine hadn't been made. When Jasper had went off to inform a fellow gem that the mech had been fixed, Peridot had taken it upon herself to straighten out most of the dents on the mech making it look as if it had just been made.

"Hmm…impressive." Jasper observed looking over the mech. "Wait, you didn't do anything to it did you, because if you did."

"No. I just straightened out the armor a bit, made a few touch ups, and rewired a few things." Peridot was looking at her hologram screen. "Wish I could have done a bit more…the cannons could have been upgraded to a 2.3. A 2.4 upgrade would cause a slightly longer cool-down period and a 2.5 would cause be a bit much…maybe if I rewired a few more wires…"

"Don't even try it, Peridot." Jasper crossed her arms, looking amused at the gem.

"Huh? Oh right." Peridot looked longingly at the mech. "It was nice working with you, General Jasper."

"It wasn't too bad working with you either. You weren't as bad as everyone else said you were." This comment made the green gem turn a darker shade of green. "Still though, try not to blow anything else up."

"I…thank you." Peridot smiled a little. 

When the taller gem left, she felt proud and happy. No one had said such words before to her. Normally people stayed away from her and refused to talk to her because she was "crazy" just because she liked to dream big. Sure her experiments and inventions had blown up quite a lot and many of her inventions had nearly killed many a gem, but she wasn't as dangerous as gems made her out to be…at least that's what she thought. Maybe someday the others would feel the same, but you know what? Who cares? Hopefully she would get the chance to work with her again very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past few days, Peridot rarely left her thoughts. Jasper couldn't figure out why, but she wouldn't leaveher head. No matter how many times she asked Lapis to dress skimpy around the house, she could only picture the green gem inside of her clothes and image her voice talking in such a seductive tone. This was lust and not the good kind. If Lapis ever found out, she'd probably attack the green gem and end up getting into trouble with Yellow Diamond which meant trouble with her and Lapis. Peridots were one of the more important gems and attacking one meant horrible punishment for the offender. Peridots couldn't be replaced quickly like other gems. Their technology weren't advanced to the point to where some gems were grown in just a few weeks or years, especially peridots. It seemed that these days, during their love making session, Lapis wasn't getting much out of the older gem. She was the type to moan louder than Jasper most of the time so she didn't notice her lover's quietness. When Lapis did start to notice, she figured the gem was thinking of her duties and she then began nibbling on her mate's ear. Jasper just pushed her off, complaining that work had her tired out.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Lapis asked. "If that's the case, I could bottom tonight."

"No, Lapis. You were doing everything right. I'm just tired." Jasper lied.

"Oh…if you say so…" she looked upset by this, but understood.

Over the next few weeks, Lapis started noticing a slight change in her lover. Sometimes she would act as she used to, kissing and hugging the smaller gem, making jokes with her, sleeping together, and sometimes dancing with her for fun (being careful not to fuse with her of course). More times than not, Jasper would push her off or stop her when she came for a hug or sleep in her old room from before they started sharing a room. It was rare when Jasper kissed or touched her these says. They stopped having sex after a while all together. What was going on? Was she losing her? Lapis stared at herself in the mirror. Was she losing her touch? She touched her messy bun. She took her hair from the bun, causing her hair to fall down to her shoulders. Maybe if she styled it differently and changed her clothes from her regular diamond uniform into something else...

* * *

 

When Jasper reported back to work, she saw Peridot with another peridot. Both of them were engaged in deep conversation, but Jasper didn't care. Maybe if she just wanted to get rid of this feeling then she'd just stop ignoring her mate. No, this was upsurd! She couldn't cheat on Lapis, not now or ever. But if she didn't get this out of her system…

'Just one time and I'm done.' She started to head towards her, but stopped and shook her head. 'What am I thinking? I sound like an addict! But I can't get her out of my head. I don't love her, but I see her face everywhere. If I don't do something, Lapis is going to get ideas about me planning to leave her. What should I do then?'

"Peridot." She felt herself saying before she knew it. The two looked up, but the peridot Jasper wanted just turned to the other one and said something to her before heading over to the large gem.

"You wanted me, general?"

"I need to talk to you privately." Jasper said quickly.

"We can meet in my quarters if you like." She nodded and followed Peridot. Once they got to her quarters, Jasper couldn't help but to look around. Her house was a little messy with parts, boxes, and bubbles with different colored wires and parts inside of them. "Excuse the mess. I've been working on some things. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I need you to ask me a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes…believe it or not, I've been…thinking about you. A lot."

"Me? As in me in general?" Peridot's cheeks turned a light green. Then she frowned and crossed her arms. "How so?"

"I don't know why, but I can't get you out of my head. Every time I look at Lapis, I see you and hear you. I can't sleep or spar without seeing your triangle shaped head!"

Peridot touched her hair. "Is my head really shaped like a triangle?"

"I need you. NOW." Jasper grabbed the Peridot's wrists.

"To do what?" Peridot asked. "Fuse? Is that what you need?"

"No. I need to have sex with you to get rid of this unwanted lust."

"Sex? I don't understand." The small gem asked, although she did understand lust. So that meant that Jasper wanted her, but what was this sex thing? "Is that some type of fusion?"

"I'll show you…but only if you agree to it."

"What does it involve?" Sighing, Jasper then explained the basics of sex, all of which Peridot took notes on it although Jasper told her that was not needed. Peridot was intrigued by the concept of sex. It was kind of like fusion, but with kissing, touching in odd places, and making the other feel pleasure beyond of what was common for the green gem.

"Ah, I see. It sounds interesting." Peridot was tingling with excitement. "I'll do it with you."

Jasper nodded and the two went to Peridot's room. Her room had a few screens covering the walls with notes written on them. Some of them looked like coding numbers. Peridot pressed a button on her wall and a large bed came out. Peridot jumped onto the bed and waited for the large gem to join her. To her surprise, Jasper just began undressing herself. Peridot just stared, eyes widening at the gem's body. Underneath her standard suit, she had a nice body with a few features that the gem didn't have herself. It was hard to pull her eyes away from her. She looked so beautiful. Once she got on top of the gem, Peridot was nervous. She had no clue what she was doing. Luckily, Jasper was the more experienced of the two and showed her the way. By the end of the night, Peridot was enjoying herself and felt embarrassed at the noises she had made during sex, but happy at the noises she was causing Jasper to make.

'Why have I never heard of this before?' she thought to herself. 'I have to get out more.'

Once their little affair had ended, Jasper was the first to finish dressing herself. Peridot was impressed with her speed. "I hoped you enjoyed that."

"I did. Could we…do that again?" Peridot was hoping that the older gem would say yes, although a small part of her knew there was a chance Jasper would say no.

"We'll do it again some other day…maybe." Now that she had gotten it out of her system, she felt a lot better. Jasper simply thanked Peridot and left. Hopefully the peridot hadn't gotten attached to her during their session. When she got home, she saw Lapis typing something on the screen and she noticed she didn't look like herself today. Her hair was much shorter instead of it going to her shoulders or in a bun. Her clothes were different too. Instead of wearing a suit similar to hers but with long sleeves, Lapis was wearing a halter top with a ribbon around her neck and a long blue skirt.

"Nice outfit, Lapis." Jasper complimented.

"Oh, Jasper! I didn't hear you come in." Lapis said turning around. "Do you really like it though?"

"Of course I do." She kissed her forehead. "And I like what you did with her your hair."

"Thanks." Lapis smiled. "I was thinking we could do something special tonight."

"Like what?"

"You'll see…but it involves you tying me up among other erotic things."

"Hm…interesting. Where do you learn these things?"

"I have my ways. Don't worry, I'm not doing it with anybody." She pulled on her hand. "Come on. Everything's ready in the bedroom." Once in the bedroom, Jasper was found that the blue gem had various things in their bedroom they would be using tonight. She couldn't wait for whatever she had in store for her.

After that day, Jasper found herself barely thinking about Peridot. Looks like having sex with her did some good. Things had went back to normal until Peridot caught her after work. "General Jasper, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Peridot?" Jasper said tapping on the screen she was looking at. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have sex again." She stopped to look at her. Peridot had a dark green blush on her face and was biting her bottom lip in such a cute little way that Jasper nearly gave in.

"I don't know. That thing we did…it was a one-time thing, okay? It didn't mean anything to me."

"I-I know. It's just that…well I really enjoyed it and I can't get rid of the feeling you left me with once it was all over. I tried getting rid of it myself, but it just won't go away!"

"I see." Jasper sighed. She knew it was a bad idea to have sex with the green gem. 'I guess I do owe her. Plus I did have a good time last time.'

"Fine, but only for a little while." Jasper said shrugging. Peridot tried hard to disguise her excitement, but failed. Jasper informed her that she had to message someone and would meet with her at her living quarters. The green gem nodded and walked off, glancing over her shoulder a little every once in a while.

Jasper didn't like lying, especially to Lapis. However lust was clouding her mind too much to care. She'd just tell her Yellow Diamond had her working overtime. Once that was done, she headed off to Peridot's. For the next few weeks, they continued their little affair and Lapis was none the wiser about it. For some reason, both gems found each other too much to resist. They loved being together intimately and had sex almost every day. Jasper would often find herself requesting to work with the gem prodigy only to wind up doing certain activities on her desk, against various walls, and even in places where anybody could accidentally stumble upon them. Things got even more interesting when a Ruby gem caught them and Peridot dragged her in on it. Every now and then the same Ruby would join them, not that Jasper or Peridot minded. After that day, Jasper started using a hologram of herself every now and then with Lapis. When asked about, Jasper just said she thought of it the night before after getting tired of Lapis finding and thinking up all of these moves in bed. Lapis fell for it. Sex with Peridot had turned from a one time thing to an affair to an everyday thing.

There were times Jasper wanted it to stop, but felt herself coming back. It was a sort of thrill they had going on and they liked it. Jasper frowned. Look at what that thrill had done to them. She was now chained up at the bottom of the sea as Malachite as a result of her betrayal. Thinking back maybe she should have stopped while she could have and maybe she could have stopped her from what happened next.

"Steven, please leave! I have to concentrate on her!" Jasper looked up and saw the little mutt she remembered being called Steven. She felt the jealous part of her flaring up.

Before she knew what she was doing, she snatched the chains that were attached to Lapis and pulled her down to where she was. When she rose to the surface, she glared at the half gem.

"YOU!" She growled. "I…WILL…KILL YOU! COME HERE, RUNT!"

She was coming at the child full speed. Steven cried out and started running. Ha! Stupid little mutt! Did he actually think he could out run her? Even at this distance, she was closing in on him. He had barely gotten a few feet when he tripped.

"No! Please don't!" he covered his eyes, too scared to do anything. In a poof, he was gone.

Jasper blinked and looked around. Where was he? Did he teleport away somehow? She was so close to killing him…no she didn't want to kill him. He was only a child and she could tell he had a good heart. It wasn't his fault Lapis liked him better than she did Jasper. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she did. However it wasn't just because of his and Lapis's relationship. It was because of something else. He reminded him of what she'd lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper had been sent off on a very important business trip to one of their stations on a desert planet and was happy to return back to the gem planet. Her and her mate were expecting their first child to hatch. A few weeks back Jasper had finally laid a couple of geodes, but all of them came out at different times in the week. Jasper hadn't even noticed that she was "pregnant" until she felt something trying to come out of her. Once she had pushed them out, she was surprised to find about 3 little geodes coming out of her, 2 big ones and a small one. Since Jasper was heading out on a mission, Lapis stayed behind and took care of the eggs although Jasper doubted they needed caring for just yet. Jasper couldn't take her mind off of the geodes she had given birth to. What would they look like? How many would be jaspers and how many would be lapis gems? Would Lapis be able to handle a house full of little baby Jasper and Lapis gems? She couldn't wait to get back home to her younglings. She could teach them all sorts of things like how to be a warrior like herself.

Once she arrived back home, she came home to a small gem running towards her. The tiny gem had blue skin like Lapis and short white hair like Jasper. The older gem scooped up the child. The child fit perfectly into her arms. She was as beautiful as Lapis herself.

"Welcome home, Jasper." Lapis said clearly out of breath as she came from the hallway.

"Having trouble already, Lapis?" Jasper smiled as the small gem began playing with her hair.

"Just a little…okay a lot…" Lapis sighed. "She's been a handful since she came out. You'd think a baby gem wouldn't do much running. She's too active for me. Yesterday she broke a lamp, tripped me twice, kicked a hole in the wall, and she runs around without any clothes on sometimes."

"Well she is mine too. Maybe you should have…let go of my ear, brat!" the baby was yanking on her ear pretty hard.

"Her name is Lazurite." Lapis said pulling the baby from her mother and taking the gem into her arms.

"Right." Jasper rubbed her sore ear. The brat had a strong grip on her. Like mother like daughter. "How are the other eggs?"

"They haven't hatched yet. Lazurite has been hatched for about 2 weeks." Lapis looked worriedly at the geodes. The geodes were contained in large separate blue bubbles and high up so the little gem couldn't harm them while she was playing. "I'm a bit worried."

"Should I crack them open?"

"NO! You might harm them! I mean I trust you, but what if opening them hurts them?"

"I guess so." She sighed. "I'll take Lazurite. You get some rest."

Lapis nodded and went off to bed. Jasper then began to play with her daughter. The little gem was an active, vibrant little baby. Jasper smiled at the child. One day she would make a fine soldier with her energy and rough ways. She was strong for her size, not that Jasper didn't expect it. She was her daughter after all. The two gems barely had any more time to spend with their new child together as Lapis was called off to help protect one of their colonies on a planet that had a large amount of water. Lapis didn't want to go, but Jasper managed to convince her that Yellow Diamond would be furious if she didn't go and would punish her for disobeying her orders. Reluctant, she finally left after saying good bye to her lover and child. It was only after two days when the geodes were being to crack. Jasper had been telling her various battle stories to Lazurite when the gem heard the sound of cracking and asked Jasper about it. Her mother went over to the geodes and released the eggs. One at a time they slowly opened up. Lazurite stared in interest along with her mother.

"Are they coming out, mama?"

"Yes. Yes they are."

Then the first egg cracked open and Jasper held her hands out for the baby. When the baby came out, it was a Peridot and the second was a Jasper. She winced. This was bad. She picked up the peridot. She couldn't pull off Peridot being a Jasper! Had it been a ruby, it could happen, but not a peridot! What would she do with her beside dump her off to kindergarten?

"Crap! Crap!" She muttered as she watched the babies getting used to their surroundings and Lazurite was watching them. She left them in the living room and quickly went to message Peridot. She couldn't allow Lapis to see the child. She'd go crazy or worse. It took a while, but soon Peridot answered her call.

"Hello, Jasper. Are you ready to…what's that?" Peridot peered around the large gem.

"It's a perdiot."

"I can see that. What's she doing out of kindergarten?"

"I need you to get rid of it." said the gem urgently

"What do you mean get rid of it?" Peridot looked at the small child.

"Take it away."

"Is it defective or something?"

"No…its…uh…it your's."

"Mine? How…you mean you…oh my…this is interesting." Peridot blushed. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but you in return you have to take her away." Peridot nodded, looking a little excited about her daughter. She logged off and prepared to take in the gem.

Jasper quickly headed over into the living room, but instead of finding the children, she found a chair in the face. At first she was ready to snap someone's neck, but after she saw an angry Lapis she was frozen with anxiety. That look on her face said so many things at once that the gem knew what was next. Lapis was going to get out of control. That or leave her. She wasn't sure which one she preferred. Either option involved people getting hurt, either mentally, physically, or both.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Lapis yelled. "I gave you the best years of my life and you betray me by cheating on! What the hell did I do?!"

"Lapis, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!" Lapis looked ready to charge at her. "I just came back from a mission early since they didn't need all of us and here I come finding out that my own mate cheated after I not only see the gem on her and I also have to overhear you saying it! How the heck do you expect me to calm down?"

"I don't." Jasper admitted. There was no point in lying or making excuses. Jasper had hated when people gave excuses and lied to her. She avoided doing those things whenever possible. The same logic applied to the gem in front of her. Jasper tried thinking of something to say without making any excuses or simply making things far worse.

"Come on. Say something! Explain yourself! Why did you do what you did? Is it because you don't love me anymore? Am I not smart enough for you? Do I bore you? Tell me, Jasper! I wanna know!"

Jasper had started to say that she had done it because the excitement in having an affair had gotten to her. It was like being addicted to a drug: once you're on it, it's nearly impossible to get off of it. There were a lot of things she wanted to say, but it felt like if she said any of them it would anger Lapis even more. She had to say something though, but what?

"You know what? Don't even say anything to me. Nothing you could ever say could ever make me forgive you. If you really love me like you say you do, then you would have told me about this a long time ago!"

"Lapis…"

"Don't Lapis me! Don't touch me!" Jasper had tried grabbing her wrist, but she snatched away her hand. "I'm taking my things and leaving!"

Lapis stormed back to their now former shared bedroom. Jasper wanted to do nothing more than to beg and plead with the blue gem to not leave her. The thought of doing so made her feel weak and idiotic. The thought of groveling to anybody was repulsive even if it was for her longtime lover. She did still love Lapis, but her pride proved to be larger than her love for the blue gem which shouldn't be. Jasper just stood there like an idiot as Lapis packed her things, trying to suppress her sobs in the next room. Each cry was more painful than the last.

The orange gem didn't know what to say or do about this situation and it cost her in the long run. Lapis had moved back into her old place taking Lazurite with her. Had Jasper asked why, Lapis would have given the excuse that since Lazurite was a lapis game like her, it would make more sense for her to take the gem with her. Once Lapis was gone, the house and pretty much everything else had made her mad and irritated her. Going home was no longer somewhere Jasper looked forward to going to. Sure she loves her child dearly, but not seeing Lapis, hearing her voice, and feeling her touch made her miserable and stress. Whenever she looked back on that day or even looked in her daughter's face, it made her remember that day and what she lost.

Even now she thought about it and wished she had broken down that barrier of pride and begged as if she was begging for her own life or for her planet not being destroyed. Was it too late to do that? Seeing how things had turned out, that wasn't possible. Lapis was far beyond granting forgiveness, even so now that Lazurite's gem was cracked. Jasper had abandoned her during battle (one of the first battles against the rebellion gems) when she needed her most. Jasper's first instinct as a jasper was to protect her daughter and kill anything that tried to harm her, but her duty as a general called her away from her child. Jasper had seriously considered telling Yellow Diamond to jump off a cliff and that she had to protect her child on the battlefield. Although Lazurite had proved that she was a fine warrior and capable of handling herself, her gem was damaged and it wouldn't take too long before she was killed or was forced to retreat to her gem in mid-fight. The large gem had two choices: force the army to retreat from battle or allow more of their side and one of her kids to die. It was already bad enough Peridot, her child, had died in a previous battle and was also on the rebel side, but she'd be damned if she lost Lazurite and Blue Jasper.

Hurrying over, she fended off the other gems nearby and went over to her daughter. She gave a helping hand in their defeat and ordered her daughter to get to safety. "I'm fine, mother. I can still fight!"

"No you can't, Lazurite! Get to safety! That's an order. An order you can't disobey!"

"Mom, please, just let me…"

"No. I can't lose anymore soldiers and especially not you. Get out of here. I'll try and hold them off." Jasper had done her best to fight off any gems that dared stepped her way.

Sadly it wasn't good enough. Lazurite was struck down before they knew it and retreated in her gem. Angered, Jasper preceded to rip the gem to pieces for the death of her child. She scooped up the severely cracked gem and absorb it inside of her gem for safety. Jasper was motivated more than ever to win this fight. She fought bravely and fiercely, making sure that every gem that crossed her path to fight her died a painful death. Despite the fact that many had been lost that day on her side, the rebels retreated. Jasper didn't care about that though. Her child was damaged and not even the medical teams could fix her.

Jasper shook her head, trying to suppress the memories. That was all in the past and it should stay there. All she needed to be worrying about was getting home and away from Lapis. She noticed that Lapis had eased up a bit, but that didn't mean she wasn't still on guard in case Jasper wanted to get free again. The orange gem wished they could just talk to each other and work things out. Sadly events so far had turned whatever feelings could be rekindled down.

Once Lapis had arrived back on the gem world after centuries of being gone, Jasper had of course heard about it of course. She didn't think it would be her lapis when she'd heard about it. As soon as word reached her, she of course had to interrogate her. After seeing her, she held back the sudden urge to run to her and crying her eyes out over seeing her former lover again. She had thought Lapis had died after the reports had said she had not come back. When they bought her back, Jasper fought to keep from running to her, hugging her, and kissing all over her. If it wasn't for her being a prisoner and labeled a traitor, she would have done it. Instead she acted cold towards her former lover, even when the woman looked at her pleadingly with those huge blue eyes. While Lapis was being interrogated, Jasper had to maintain the appearance of not caring about the gem. When alone, it all changed. Jasper had used their past relationship to convince her to give up info about Earth. Lapis was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in. While it seemed that their relationship had a chance of being rekindled, Yellow Diamond ordered them to earth to kill the remaining crystal gems.

After that, Jasper didn't even want to remember those moments where that fusion defeated her and Lapis betrayed her. Then again she couldn't fault the gem for doing so. She did betray her more than Lapis betrayed her. It seemed fair enough when you thought about it. Jasper looked around through the eyes of Malachite. If she wasn't tripped inside of this miserable fusion, she'd admire the ocean more. It was beautiful and everything, but at the same time it wasn't anything special at this moment. She had to concentrate on getting away. She suddenly had a thought and launched it into action. She closed her eyes and thought back to her days with the blue gem. She wasn't even sure Lapis was experiencing these thoughts, but it sure as heck was worth trying. Anything that might be painful to remember, Jasper showed. However there were memories, Jasper just refused to share. It actually worked. By Jasper forcing these sad memories on her, Lapis tried forcing them away but they stayed and she was forced to look. The orange gem didn't want to force this on her, but she had a mission to complete. The next thing knew was she was in control of the fusion. Taking advantage of the moment, she unfused with the other gem, quickly summoned her helmet, and knocked out the blue gem. She was in the younger gem's domain after all. She had to do something. She quickly swam away from the location of the fallen gem. It took hours, but eventually she found land! Thank goodness! Once she arrived, she was suddenly stopped by a wall of water.

"Where do you think you're going?" her voice from the water spoke. "How dare you pull that dirty trick on me?! You're not getting Steven, do you hear me?"

"You're not going to stop me from getting ahold of that mutt!"

"If you're not going to stand down, I'll take you down permanently."

"Try me, brat!" Jasper prepared for battle, although deep down she knew she wasn't going to be able to fight Lapis with so much water around.

She'd have to get away from her former mate's power source. The wall created copies of Jasper. Jasper got into a fighting stance. Jasper took on all five jaspers with surprising ease however one of them did manage to damage her gem when one of them snuck up and attacked her. She figured it had something to do with Lapis working really hard to keep their fusion contained. Once the last one had been defeated, Jasper took off running just as more were coming. It took a while, but soon she lost them. Relieved, she took out her ship tracking device. Her ship was still in the same place, but it probably was getting torn apart or destroyed. She had to get back and find Steven.

It took a few days, but she managed to find the location of her ship. She looked around for the so called Crystal Gems, but found no trace of them. She headed over to the ocean and looked around for any pieces of her ship. Although her first priority should be to go back into her gem and start the slow process of healing up, she refused to. She had to find Peridot and repair the ship. After a while, she finally found the communication hub and tried contacting the green gem. Sadly the damn thing was broken. She sighed and began to fix the device up. She ended up giving on it as the wires were too small for her large fingers and she didn't have any tools to repair the thing anyways. Plus her hands and fingers weren't working the way she wanted due to her damaged gem. Jasper kicked the machine out of anger. Nothing was going right for her as of late. Jasper just flopped down on the ground and went inside of her gem. Hopefully nobody would see find her if she was somehow lucky enough.


	4. Chapter 4

When the gem regenerated, she found herself in a bedroom on a large pillow on a window sill. Someone had found her and brought her inside. Who did it though? Was it a human who had found her and claimed her gem as some sort of small treasure? She wouldn't doubt it. Of course a human would be distracted by something shiny. She got down from the window sill as she wasn't planning on sticking around. She looked outside and saw the beach she was on before. So it hadn't been anybody who had picked her up. It had been one of the gems. Probably that little runt since if it had been any of the other three, she would have more than likely been shattered or bubbled. How foolish of him to bring her inside where she could easily harm him and his little buddies.

Jasper continued scanning her eyes out the window. Not only was the outside where she had been resting, but the device she was using before was gone. The damn gems had gotten rid of it. That or some strong surf pulled it into the sea. She went out left out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs. In the kitchen, the little brat was making a sandwich and singing some sort of song that was clearly made up as he sang it out loud and danced. He wasn't half bad to be honest. However now wasn't the time to admire his musical talents right now. "Child of Rose Quartz. Turn around slowly and maybe I won't send you through the wall."

Steven stopped mid dance step and slowly looked around. "Oh hey. You're back…uh well regenerated."

"Why'd you bring me here, mutt?" She said glaring at the child.

"I-I saw you on the beach and brought you in here."

"Why? You could have destroyed me if you wanted to." 

"I'm not that kind of person and you're not the kind to be violent either." He said feeling a little brave.

"Excuse me? Maybe you missed out on the part where I beat the crap out of your little friends." Jasper wondered what made him say that. She had been anything but nice to him after all.

"Lapis said that you weren't always so mean and you two actually used to get along. She said you two used to be together."

"She…told you…about us?" Jasper blushed.

"Yeah. She also said that you tricked her into thinking you cared about her again. She said she missed you…well the way you that you used to be."

"Whatever, kid." Jasper began looking around the house for the exit. Although she was curious about what else Lapis said to Steven, she couldn't afford to be curious. She had to leave before the other gems came in.

"Wait!" Steven had grabbed her wrist. He let go when Jasper glared down at him.

"Listen, pest, unless you want me to me to turn you inside out, I suggest you never touch me again." Jasper snapped.

"Y-you can't hurt me." He said trying his best to be brave despite Jasper coming off as terrifying up close especially considering she was much bigger and buffer then his guardians and pretty much anybody he knew.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well your gem is still cracked pretty bad." he pointed out.

Jasper touched her gem and scowled. Indeed her gem was still cracked. Why hadn't it worked? "Oh and I suppose you can heal it."

She squatted down and lifted up Steven's shirt. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, child." she snapped. She ran her fingers over the gem. This was interesting. This hadn't happened with her other three children. Maybe this happened if a human and gem mated. When Lazurite, Blue, and Peridot had been born, all three of them had their own gems.

"Can you please put down my shirt? This feels weird."

"Right." Jasper pulled down his shirt and stood up. "You have Rose's gem and her shield. Do you have her healing powers?"

"Yeah, but not like her."

"Explain."

"Her tears heal. My spit heals."

"Your…" She grimaced at the thought of having his human germs on her. "I'll make you a deal…uh…Steven. If you heal me, I won't bother you or the 'Crystal Gems' anymore."

"I don't know." He looked unsure. "Pearl said you and Peridot can't be trusted."

"Of course she did." Jasper rolled her eyes. She wondered if what she said about them out of bitterness or just concern for Steven or both.

"I think you can change and so does Lapis."

"What all did she tell you?" The orange gem asked glad he brought it up. She couldn't have Steven bringing up the past against her and needed to know what all she told him.

"She told me…well I can't say. She made me promise not to say anything to anyone."

She stared at the boy for a second and then sighed. "Whatever. Look. I'm going to repair my ship. Don't get in my way, child."

Jasper left out of the house and headed back towards the beach. She started gathering parts up of the broken ship. Every part she found was either broken, a piece was missing, or was no longer working. Jasper frowned. The larger parts were very few on land. One of the ship's fingertips were sticking out of the ground, but had a gaping holes in it.

"This is going to take a while, but I should be able to fix this." Jasper said out loud to herself.

"How long is it going to take?" Jasper turned and saw the chubby boy sitting on a large nearby rock eating his sandwich.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

"I just wanted to watch you."

She frowned at the half-gem. For all she knew the gems he was living with could have told the kid to watch her until they arrived. If that was the case, they had made the wrong choice. They had basically sent the kid to his death. Could it hurt to allow him to watch her? She decided to ignore him and continue working. She found that many of the ship parts would take a few days to repair and other would take months by herself.

"Without Peridot, this is going to take too long." mumbled Jasper as she tossed a broken piece of equipment to the side.

"Is Peridot your friend?" asked Steven. What a nosey little child.

"Of course not. I'm just her escort."

"That's not what Lapis said."

"What did she say?" Did Lapis talk about her a lot when speaking to him?

"She said Peridot's a…well I can't say that word." Steven turned a little red so it must be something bad. "She said you left her for Peridot."

"I did no such thing!" Jasper turned angrily to Steven who jumped in surprised and nearly fell off of the rock. "Just because I…"

Jasper closed her mouth. There was no way she was going to share this information with the half gem despite Lapis telling Steven about them. She really wanted him to tell her what Lapis said, but she wasn't going to beg him to tell her. She went back to work on some of the parts while Steven sat nearby and watched. Every now and then Steven would ask what every part did and Jasper would give him a simplified version of what each part did. Next thing she knew Steven was helping her out with the ship. It kind of reminded her of the days of when her children were younger. The kids would help her out when something around the house broke. She smiled absentmindedly at the various memories.

The more she and Steven worked, the less she saw of Steven and the more she saw of her own children. He was cheerful and a bit clumsy like Blue, eager to help and enthusiastic like Lazurite, and creative and never willing to give up like Peridot. She found herself actually enjoying the child's company. It was kind of fun working with the half gem.

"Where does this part go?" Steve asked holding up a pipe.

"It's not useful anymore." Jasper said taking a look at it. "It's got too many holes in it."

"I know what can fix it!" Steven ran off, leaving Jasper getting back to work. An hour later, Steven showed back up with some duct tape. "I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was just…"

"Don't care. I'm busy here, kid." Jasper attached a large part of the ship back in place. "Now all I need is something is…"

"Here you are!" he handed her the duct tape.

"Thanks." Jasper grabbed the tape from the young boy. She frowned looking at the tape. "What the heck this?"

"Duct tape! It's the strongest tape ever! It can fix anything! Here, watch." Steven then helped tape the sides of the ship with Jasper. "There! All done!"

"Hm…I suppose it'll do until I can make actual repairs on it." Jasper said looking over the piece they had just finished working on. "This might take longer than I plan on working on this."

"What are you going to do now?"

"That's none of your concern, kid." The larger gem said as she stretched. "I can't have you blabbering off to your 'Crystal Gem' friends."

"Well they haven't found you so far. You've been in my room for 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?" Jasper frowned. 2 whole weeks and her gem was still broken.

"Oh! I know! You could go back into your gem and stay in my room."

"Not gonna happen, kid." Jasper looked over at the woods nearby. "I'd rather eat my own foot." The only reason she didn't want to stay in Steven's room was because of the Crystal Gems. If one of them found her, she'd be immediately bubbled so no way she'd be staying in there. However she if she didn't her gem wouldn't be able to regenerate without worrying about some filthy creature picking her up and carrying her off. She wasn't sure whether or not to trust him to care for her while she healed. 

"Unless you're ready to heal me..."

"Pearl wouldn't like that and Garnet wouldn't either."

"Well fuck you too then." Jasper looked around, trying to find a hiding spot for the smaller parts she would need. Behind the rock where Steven had been sitting was a good place. She dug behind the large rock until it was big enough to place the pieces in all while the half-gem watched her.

"Did you know my mom?"

"Not really." Jasper said as she placed all of the parts in a bubble, placed it inside, and started burying the bubble in the hole. "She was an excellent strategist in battle and an excellent warrior as are all quartz gems."

"I wish I could have met her." Steven was quiet for a minute. "Do you ever miss your children?"

"Lapis told you about them?" Jasper rolled her eyes. Did how much did that gem tell him? No, what _didn't_ she tell him? She was sure _that_ list would be **much** shorter.This farther proved her point that she really cared for the child as she seemed to be telling him many different things involving the older gem that otherwise one might keep to themselves.

"Yeah. She said I reminded her of Lazurite and Blue."

"You do remind me of them too." admitted Jasper.

"So do you miss them?"

"Of course I do. I'm not heartless." Jasper was about to say something else to the half gem, but was interrupted by an earthquake. Suddenly a large centipede came out of the ground and growled at the two. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a…" Before Steven had a chance to explain what it was, Jasper had to grab the child and rolled out of the way with him just as the creature spat some sort of green acid at them.

"Stay back, I've got this." Jasper charged at the monster and within seconds the beast was destroyed as Jasper managed to crush it with a large rock. "You okay kid?"

"I-I'm fine." Steven assured as he began rubbing his bottom as he stood up. "You killed it fast. Not even Garnet can kill one of those as fast as you!"

"It was merely weak." said Jasper. "Of course I was able to kill it in mere seconds. Pathetic creature."

Jasper dusted off her hands and headed off down the beach with Steven right behind her, jumping in her large footsteps like a small child would. After a while of walking, Jasper turned back to look at the half gem. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Not really." said Steven. "Hey could you slow down a little bit? I wanna ask ya something!"

"If you can't keep up, you deserve to be left behind." The tall gem said rolling her eyes.

"Just wa…whoa!" Steven had tripped trying to catch up.

"Clumsy brat." Jasper came over and helped him up. "Be more careful before you hurt yourself and those idiots blame it on me. I can't afford another fight in my condition."

Just then Jasper spotted some sea turtles not too far away from where they were. It seemed that the turtles had laid some eggs in the sand and were abandoning them. She frowned as Steven looked excited. "Oooh! Sea turtles!"

The half gem ran over to the ocean to observe the turtles while Jasper was more concerned about the eggs. Jasper remembered when she had hers. While it didn't seem like it, Jasper was constantly worried about her eggs and her children once they hatched. She refused to let them out of her site until they were able to take care of themselves. Even then Jasper still worried about her children. How could they just leave their babies behind to fend for themselves? Jasper took pity on the creatures and placed them inside of a bubble.

"Jasper, come take a look!" said Steven eagerly watching the turtles returning to the sea. "I've gotta show Connie this!"

Jasper just rolled her eyes at the boy as he took out his cellphone and began filming. Let them leave, the damn fools. Any creature that left their child to fend for themselves was unworthy of her attention. She walked off with the turtles in the bubble. Soon she reached a forest and quickly went in to set herself up camp. Steven soon joined in just as Jasper sat down on a log to think about her situation. The first thing she would do is find Peridot and maybe work on the ship or perhaps the transportation hubs if they were still around.

"Are those the turtles' eggs?" Steven asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dad said says you shouldn't bother them because…"

"I don't care what your father says. Those stupid creatures left their kids behind to rot or get eaten. Anyone or anything that does that to their child is a monster." Jasper snapped. Suddenly Steven looked at her with a goofy smile on his face. "What? Stop looking at me like that, brat."

"You _do_ have a heart!" Steven hugged the large gem.

Jasper struggled to get the kid off. Even if he was just a puny little runt, the boy had a death grip on him. She had to admit though, the child gave a nice hug. They kind of reminded her of the hugs she got from Lapis after being away from her so long. She nearly hugged him back. It had been too long since she had received something as nice as a hug. She shook the thought of her former mate out of her mind. "Alright, that's enough hugging, kid. Get off me before I strangle you."

Steven let go of her and for a while a awkward silence hung in the air between them. Jasper didn't really care for the kid's company at the moment, although he wasn't really doing anything so she couldn't say he was an annoyance. Jasper began daydreaming for a while before she felt something brush up against her. She looked down and found the half gem staring at her with those huge, innocent eyes of his.

"Can I help you?" She frowned.

"Why do you hate the crystal gems?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you attack them?"

"Because they're traitors to the homeworld. We've been through this before, kid." Jasper sighed. "Look, I'm tired. Don't you have to get back home now or something?"

"Not until later."

"I could kill you without breaking a sweat, ya know."

"No you can't."

"I suppose you know some battle strategies or something, right?" The kid was puny compared to her and the only thing that could save him now was if he used his shield unless one of the other gems followed and were quick enough to save him.

"Well just a little."

"So if I gave you a weapon, you could use it properly without falling on your ass?"

"Well…no…"

"Then if I tried to kill you, then how pray tell are you going to defend yourself?"

"I…uh…I'm going to use my shield!" The half gem stuck out his chest a little.

"I've seen you use your shield, brat. It doesn't last more than a few times before you tire yourself out."

"I'm learning!"

"Listen, if you want to learn how to actually defend yourself, you have to either learn how to use your fists, your head, or something else like a weapon." Jasper grabbed a tree branch. "Anything can be used as a weapon. How you use it is up to you. Take for instance this branch. I could easy kill you with it if I wanted to. I could gut you like a fish or beat you senseless with it along with 50 other ways to torture and/or kill you."

"Could you teach me?"

"Why should I? Why don't any of your Crystal gems help you?" As much as they cared for the young half gem, she expected them to at least have taught him something even if it was for a "just in case" scenario.

"Pearl doesn't want me to. She never lets me fight and at this rate, I don't think she ever will. Maybe she will when I get older, but I dunno."

"They can't babysit you forever, kid. I could teach you, but my gem's cracked and I'm too tired to do anything." Steven seemed like he was trying to decide if it was worth it or not to help Jasper.

After a bit more of sitting around in silence, Steven asked her to tell him about the homeworld. Jasper was a bit surprised at this. Even if the boy wasn't a full gem, he at least deserved to know about the history of his mother's home planet. Jasper then poured into the history of homeworld at which Steven seemed to be very interested in. The orange was enjoying telling the boy so much that neither noticed that it was getting pretty late. By the time that Jasper had finished telling Steven about her first war and was about to launch into a new story, fireflies had emerged.

"What are these?" Jasper had seen something bigger than what she was seeing right now. These little bug creatures were tiny and had small yellow lights.

"Fireflies." Steven said as one landed in his hands. "Dad and I catch these all the time! Watch!"

Steven began chasing after the bright creatures before finally catching one in his hands. "Gotcha!"

Jasper tried catching one too, but ended up crushing every one she caught. After a few more frustrating tries, she decided to watch Steven for a while as he caught and freed the bugs. After observing him, she carefully closed her hands around the firefly she had her eyes set on.

"Ha! Got one!"

"Took you long enough!" grinned the half gem.

Jasper placed the bug inside of a bubble and showed it to Steven. "Odd little creature. I've seen something like these before, but they're much bigger and they've got more colors than this."

"They're still pretty neat though, even with just one color."

"I guess." Jasper released the bug into the night air. "Hm…it's getting late. You'd better get home, kid."

"Oh crap! Right!" Steven took off running. Jasper sighed in relief and began to drift off to sleep when she felt Steven hugging her again. "Thanks for not trying to kill me!"

If Jasper wasn't so tired from the long battle to get free from Lapis, the journey back to the destroyed ship, fixing up the ship up, and fighting the creature from earlier, she would have tried to destroy Steven earlier or even now, she was also in no position to fight with a broken gem anyways. She just waved him off and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jasper had a pretty miserable day at work. Yellow Diamond had been a pain in the ass today, although she had dared not say that to her boss's face. She had really piled on the workload for the gem and Jasper was relieved that she had finally finished it and could go home to her lover. Maybe Lapis could give her a massage. Lapis was so lucky she didn't work underneath Yellow Diamond._

_Once she got home, she took off her boots and looked around for the blue gem. She wasn't her old bedroom studying nor was she in Jasper's room either. She went into their room only to find a very erotic site. Lapis was laying down in the bed wearing a lacy, see-through evening gown. Her ass was facing the door of their room and so was her large blue cock. Lapis was fingering herself while stroking herself and moaning loudly._

_Jasper smirked, shaking her head. "Couldn't wait for me to get home, could you?"_

_"N-no." Lapis blushed turning to her lover, still stroking her herself. "Well maybe. What took you so long? You had me thinking that you wouldn't be able to come home tonight."_

_"That's no excuse to get started without me." Jasper stripped off her clothes and got on top of her lover and began making out with her. "I've been thinking about this all day."_

_"So have I." Lapis said running her fingers through Jasper's long hair._

_Jasper got off of her lover and got on her back. "Come on, Lapis. Give to me."_

_"With pleasure." Lapis placed her cock at the tip of the larger gem's vagina and slowly pushed it into until she was all the way inside. Jasper was always so tight during sex and every time Lapis felt as if she was going to explode from how ridiculously tight she was._

_Each thrust was more passionate than the last and both of them were enjoying every second as if it was their last moment together. Jasper ran her fingers through Lapis's long blue hair as the younger gem was thrusting much faster now. "Mmmm…yes! Right there! Keep going, Lapis!"_

_"So good!" Lapis moaned._

_Pretty soon Jasper was a mess of gasps and moans beneath her blue lover. Her hips were bucking up to match her powerful thrusts that went deep inside her heated walls. Lapis licked her lips at the site of her mate. Oh if only anybody could see her now. Any gem that saw the mighty and powerful Jasper would be in shock at how their superior was acting and looking now._

_"I'm so close, Lapis."_

_"M-me too…" Lapis whimpered, pushing her hair out of her eyes. A few seconds later, both gems came with Lapis filling her lover up with her hot seed. Lapis then pulled out and placed herself at her lover's entrance. Lapis pressed her mouth against her lover's heat and slid her tongue deep inside. The larger gem moaned as Lapis tongue began to go deeper inside of her as she tasted their essence. She grinding her hips against the blue gem's face, her breathing growing louder. She watched as the younger woman sucked all of her juices as her tongue fucked her heat._

_Once Lapis was done she pressed her lips against her lover's and allowed the gem to taste herself and her seed. Jasper licked her lips with approval. "Ready for another round, Lapis."_

_"Always. Let's do it from the back this time." Jasper got down on all fours. Lapis positioned herself behind Jasper and was about to line herself up when Jasper felt cold wet splash down on her face._

She woke up, spitting like a cat. "What the heck!?"

She found herself looking into the large round eyes of the little half gem Steven. She glared at the boy. "You've got 3 seconds to explain yourself, brat, before I murder you!"

"I-I thought you were having a bad dream!" Steven quickly explained as he nervously held his red bucket.

"You thought I was…" Jasper looked embarrassed. Steven had walked in on her making those noises that had been reserved for Lapis. "I wasn't having a nightmare. It was the complete opposite actually."

"What were you dreaming about then?"

"Well…uh…it's none of your business, kid!" Jasper had turned a deep orange at the thought. Despite the fact that her and Steven had gotten a bit closer over the past few weeks, she wasn't telling anybody about that dream she had, let alone to a child! She shook her head. "Never mind about me, what about you? What are you doing here? Don't you have things to do?"

"Not really. I don't go to school."

"Well what about your little gem friends?"

"They're at home." Steven then had a on a mischievous little smile. "They think I'm with my dad."

"Whatever I guess." she looked at Steven's bucket. "What are you doing with that bucket?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to build sand castles."

"Sand castles?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

'Couldn't hurt, I guess. I can't go work on the ship since his buddies are at home.' Jasper sighed. "Alright. If this is a trap…"

"Don't worry. It's not." Steven and Jasper then went to the beach and began building sand castles. Jasper, at first wasn't into it, but over the few minutes they started working on it, Jasper found herself enjoying it more than she should. Who knew building things would be so much fun and time consuming? A simple little hill of sand had turned into a masterpiece with both of them adding onto the castle, like shells, starfish, and seaweed.

"Now all we need is a flag." said Steven after they had added the finishing touches. Steven tied a red ribbon to a stick and placed it on top of their castle. "There! Perfect!"

Steven then took a camera out of his backpack and snapped a picture of while Jasper was adjusting the "flag". Jasper glared at him. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Taking a picture. See?" He handed Jasper the camera.

"Hm…could have been better. The angle's all wrong, the picture's all blurry, and you got my bad side." Jasper shook her head. "Give me that."

Steven handed Jasper the camera and posed in front of the sand castle. Jasper looked through the lens and shook her head. After posing everything with how she wanted it to be, she snapped a few pictures of not only Steven, but also a few other things. For something so primitive, she found herself having fun taking pictures with Steven's little camera.

"You're really into this, Jasper." observed Steven. "You should be a photographer."

Jasper didn't say anything as she took a picture of a gecko. After a few more pictures, Jasper found nothing else to take a picture of and gave the camera to the half-gem. "I'm done with this now. Now what?"

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Movie?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Steven and Jasper left off to Steven's house, although Jasper hesitated. She didn't want to get back into a fight with those 3 idiots…not now at least. The runt and Pearl weren't going to be a problem. The fusion may be if Jasper admittedly got full of herself again or if the fusion got lucky like she did last time.

Luckily for them, all three of them were gone. Pearl had left a note saying that they were finishing cleaning up a temple. Steven seemed to be relieved at this and the two of them then watched a movie together. It was some kind of war movie. It had plenty of gore and action, but Jasper found herself not enjoying it as much as she thought it would. As much as it entertained her, she wanted to watch another movie.

After that movie ended, Steven suggested a few more movies like 300 and Scream, but Jasper requested a different type of movie to watch. They ended up watching a few comedy movies together, which made Jasper actually laugh quite a few times. Who knew humans could actually be funny? It had been a while since she had laughed so hard at…well anything! The two of them were so engrossed in the current movie that they had not even noticed when Pearl and Amethyst had returned or when an alarmed Pearl called Steven's name at the site of their enemy.

"Steven! What is _she_ doing here?" Pearl asked as she readied herself in case Jasper tried anything.

Steven and Jasper ignored her as they listened intensely to their movie. Pearl scowled and moved in front of them. "Steven, are you listening to me? I don't want her in here!"

"Pearl, can you please move? We're going to miss the best part!" whined Steven.

"Yeah, move it, bird legs." the larger gem glared at the other gem.

"Bird legs?!" Pearl turned blue in the face while Amethyst cracked up in the background. The purple gem quickly shut up after a furious look from Pearl. "I don't know why you're here, but you can not be trusted. Get out of our house."

As much as Jasper would have loved to beat the crap out of Pearl, she actually didn't feel like it. Instead she just rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Pearl. You'll have to force me to leave."

"No, Pearl, stop!" Steven jumped in-between the two gems. "We were just hanging out, that's all! She wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Like heck she hasn't!" snapped Pearl ready to fight for both her life and the young child in front of her. "We can't trust her!"

"Just give her a chance!"

"After what she did, never!"

"Mom would!"

Pearl paused for a brief second and her face froze in realization before she shook her head and her furious face appeared once more. "Rose would want you safe, Steven! I can't let her go!"

Pearl charged at Jasper. Without even trying, Jasper sent Pearl flying across the room and right out of the window. The two then engaged in battle while Amethyst tried keeping Steven from going out after them. Pearl had managed to stab Jasper once and scratched her cheek, but it was pretty obvious that Jasper had the upper hand in battle. If Amethyst hadn't grabbed Jasper's fist with her whip, Pearl would have to retreat back inside of her gem and most likely get crushed by Jasper.

Jasper tossed Pearl to the ground and pulled Amethyst to her and landed a painful punch to her face. What pathetic little wimps to think they could defeat her! She could easily finish them right now if she wanted. However Steven came outside and begged Jasper to stop fighting them by grabbing her uniform.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? Your little defective pearl here asked for it." snapped Jasper. "Compared to what I _could_ have done, your friends here had better be glad I didn't kill them."

Jasper shook her head and walked off. Steven called out to her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You know where I'm going, brat." Jasper continued walking. The good day she had earlier had been ruined with those two idiots showing up. She was beginning to like Steven (wow, there's a shocker) after spending a great bit of time with him, but those Crystal Idiots she still hated. The sooner she got back to Yellow Diamond the better.

As soon as she got back to her camping ground, she curled into a ball and went to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't be dreaming anymore lustful dreams about the old times with Lapis least Steven come back. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if Lapis ever had those types of dreams too. Did Lapis still hold some kind of feelings for her or were they completely gone? If only she could ask her. Oh well. When tomorrow came, she'd start repairs on the ship or perhaps start her search for Peridot so they could get off of this planet and back home.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jasper awoke the next day, she pondered over what she would do today. Plans for rebuilding her ship were obviously out of the question for right now. If she so much as stepped into their territory, she knew they would attack her again. Although _they_ were enemies, it was pretty clear that she had no reason to completely hate Steven. She actually enjoyed the little brat's company more than she was annoyed by it. Steven was a friendly little creature and there didn't seem to be a mean bone in him. No matter what she said or did, Steven seemed to be willing to make friends with her. It was kind of cute how Steven kept coming back, bringing gifts and things to show off to Jasper whenever he came by. She remembered when she first discovered things called sweets and deserts. Steven had just come from getting donuts and had saved her one. At first Jasper thought that the half-gem was trying to poison her or trap her with some kind of squishy device, but after some insisting she finally tried it. She was pleasantly surprised by how it tasted. Steven had brought more sweets after that, every desert a different one. He was a persistent little thing to try to make friends with her. It was kind of cute to be honest.

After a few minutes of gazing at the clouds, Jasper couldn't help but to wonder if Steven was going to stop by today. With what happened yesterday, Jasper wouldn't be surprised if Steven was being constantly watched by the other gems so he could go back to her. Should she go looking for Peridot? Truth be told, she didn't really want to. What were they going to do once they found each other anyways? They couldn't work on the ship at all because of the other gems. If she could manage to get their ship to where the forest was, then she would get her so she could help with both rebuilding and rewiring the ship. Another reason was because Peridot had gotten attached to the larger gem. It had only been a couple of thousand years before now was when Peridot had admitted to being in love with Jasper. The orange gem was surprised that Peridot had gotten attached to her, although maybe she shouldn't have been. With so much attention she had been giving Peridot, one would think that Peridot eventually would fall for her like she did.

Jasper had of course rejected the green gem. She had no feelings towards Peridot. What they were doing before was just sex. Other than that, Jasper really didn't want her. Peridot was hurt by the rejection, but tried to pretend as if it was okay. Jasper could see that the young gem was really embarrassed about both telling her and being rejected. It was obvious that Peridot despised Lapis for holding Jasper's heart, despite Jasper denying she still cared for Lapis least the gem gem do something crazy. She was very bitter toward the water gem afterwards. She mentally and physically tortured Lapis whenever Jasper wasn't around when Lapis returned and she once caught her shocking her to the point where Lapis's gem nearly broke and killed her. Peridot had tried using the excuse that she wasn't cooperating, but the older gem told her off and made her leave. The green gem pouted about it, but left looking just a satisfied with how much damage she had done to the blue gem.

Jasper didn't know Peridot could be so vengeful or aggressive. Maybe it had something to do with Peridot's feelings for Jasper that made her try to kill her. Either way, as long as Peridot didn't let her feelings get the best of her, she'd better keep to herself until they got off this planet and back home. Peridot fighting any of the other gems would result in her death or just her getting injured if she got lucky. The orange gem got up and stretched. Now what?

Jasper began doing some sit-up, push-ups, and pull-ups on the trees. She was a bit bored after a while. She wished Steven could come by or that Blue or Lazurite were around to spar with her. Blue was off on a mission last time she spoke to her while Lazurite was inside of her gem. Jasper had considered asking the half-gem to heal her daughter, but changed her mind. As much as she wanted her daughter back, Lazurite was going to have to wait. Steven might become suspicious about her daughter, seeing as they were here to handle the crystal gems and Lazurite might be trouble. What if she asked Steven to talk to Lapis about her? No, that wouldn't turn out too well. Lapis would think it was a trap or something.

She sighed and went back to doing pull-ups on the tree that was surprisingly holding her weight. A few more days passed and Steven still didn't show up. She thought about visiting him at night, but shook her head. One of the gems would be on watch since gems don't have to sleep. Maybe she could just go get her ship pieces and work on them. If they wanted her gone, surely they would allow her to leave. Maybe, maybe not. She wasn't too sure. She'd fight them again if she had to.

When she was a good distance away from Steven's home, she saw the child burying the purple gem in sand with only her sleeping head sticking out. She apparently was a heavy sleeper since she didn't seem too bothered with being buried in sand. She didn't see the other gems at the moment, but that didn't mean they were hiding somewhere ready to strike. Jasper didn't care though. She was ready for a fight. She always was.

Steven noticed her as he got up from his knees. He looked surprised to see her and turned towards the house for a second before looking back at her. What now though? Jasper waved over the half gem. Steven again hesitated. "What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to speak to you for a minute!" She shouted back.

"About what?"

"Just come here. I've got something to show you."

"Pearl told me not to go anywhere with you!" the child shouted back.

"Then I'll come over there." said Jasper coming over.

"Stop right there!" yelled Pearl coming out of the house. "That's far enough!"

"If you're eager for a beating, bring it." Jasper glared at the Pearl.

Pearl seemed to be about to head over to the bigger gem, when the fusion grabbed her shoulder. Pearl looked up at her confused. The fusion's mouth moved, but Jasper couldn't see what she was saying. Whatever they said, Pearl looked horrified at what she was saying. She said something back to the fusion and the red gem just turned to Steven. "Steven, you can go with Jasper."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Steven seemed pretty satisfied about this and ran over to the orange gem. Jasper raised a brow. What was she planning? When the little half-gem had made it over, Jasper simply turned and headed back with the little boy behind her. Once they were near her camp, she decided to ask Steven why the fusion had let him come.

"Why did…what's her name again…Garnet?" He nodded. "Why did she let you come with me?"

"Garnet has future vision." explained Steven. "She knows you won't do anything bad."

"She can see into the future, huh?"

"Hm-mm. Plus she even if she didn't, she still thought Pearl was wrong for attacking you first."

"Really…"

"Yeah. She said we didn't need to stoop down to your level."

She just got an annoyed look on her face and rolled her eyes. As they continued walking, Steven asked her why she wanted him. "Is it because you're lonely?"

"What? No!" Jasper blushed slightly. "It's because…uh…the turtles are about to hatch and I didn't want you to miss it."

"What? Really! Let's go then!" Steven ran ahead. To be honest she was particularly lying to the kid, but she was telling the truth in a way. She was bored out of her mind and needed someone to entertain her even if it was by enemy. On the other hand the turtles were getting ready to hatch according to the book Steven had given her one day.

Once they got to the camp, Jasper had carefully laid the eggs inside of a small hole, making sure to give them all room to hatch and crawl out of their shells. After staring at them for a few minutes, the babies crawled out their shells one by one. It was a very touching site indeed. Jasper was careful not to touch the turtles just in case. They seemed to know what they were doing.

"Hey, look. That one hasn't come out yet." Steven pointed at the only egg that had not hatched just yet. "Should we open it?"

"Don't touch it. You might kill it." Jasper warned the half-gem as she began observing one of the baby turtles.

"Oh, okay." After a minute of observing the small creatures, the last egg began hatching and soon joined the other turtles in crawling around. "Now what?"

Jasper reached inside of the log behind her and took out a book Steven had given her on sea turtles. "I says they return to the sea once they're born."

"How are we gonna get them there? There's so many of them." The young child said looking at the turtles as they crawled over each other.

"These, idiot." Jasper bubbled one of the turtles. It took a while, but she managed to get all 100 turtles inside before going with Steven to the ocean and releasing them. At first Jasper was hesitant to release the turtles. When her children were born, she refused to allow the children outside of the house and even when they had grown old enough to be able to start serving the Diamond Empire, she was even more unwilling to let them go. Taking a deep breath, she released the turtles into the ocean.

"Bye, sea turtles!" yelled Steven waving. "I hope you find your mom and dad!"

Jasper just crossed her arms and watched as the amphibians went into the water. She really did hope that the poor creatures were going to safely find their parents or at least their own kind. When the last turtle dipped under the water, Jasper yawned. "That was interesting."

"Yeah. That was fun."

"I didn't say that." Jasper looked down at Steven. "So, what do you want to do?"

 

"Hm…I wish had known you were coming." said Steven tapping his chin. "I'd have planned a whole bunch of stuff!"

"Then I guess part of this day is a waste of time." admitted the general yawning.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"What?" she looked suspiciously at the chubby boy. Did he just forget about Lapis or was he up to something? "How about no."

"Hmmm…wanna go fix your ship again?"

"I doubt your buddies would let me." Just because they let him spend time with her didn't mean didn't mean they'd let her patch up her ship too.

"Let's go to the movie theater then. That's where they show movies at, except bigger and they have a lot of popcorn, soda, and candy there and…" The part about candy was what caught Jasper's ear overall.

"Come on then, brat." she said looking down at the child. "I'd better enjoy myself."

The two of them went to the movies for a few hours, having spent their whole time together watching a few different movies Steven thought both of them would enjoy. One of movies Jasper couldn't help but to think that Peridot would like. It was about an inventor that was trying to prove that he could be as good as any other of his colleagues. The same applied to Lapis and Lazurite. It was about creatures called mermaids. The underwater theme reminded her of her child and Lapis. She was beginning to miss the blue gems more. Lazurite was still there, but was cracked. Lapis was probably still in the ocean somewhere and Blue was on the homeworld. If life was fair, she wouldn't be here in the first place or without a damaged ship.

"That was fun!" said Steven as they walked out of the movie theater. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Not really." Jasper said playing with her hair.

"You look sad."

"I'm not sad." she sighed walking back to the beach.

"Oh." he thought for a while. "Are you homesick then?"

"Somewhat. You could kind of say that." Jasper admitted. "My daughter's on the homeworld and I miss her still."

"What happened to Lazurite?"

"She's being stored inside of my gem." she looked down at the small child.

"Really? You brought back another homeworld gem?" His eyes had lit up as his eyes got wide. "Wait, why didn't you guys bring her out?"

Steven thought that if they really wanted to increase the odds against the Crystal gems, they would have brought out gem number 3. Also, Steven was a little more excited to see another gem from the homeworld. The only ones he knew were Garnet/Ruby and Sapphire, Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst (who was actually a gem from earth not the homeworld itself), Peridot, and Jasper. It would be interesting to see another one.

"She's cracked." admitted Jasper. "She's been that way since the civil war after I failed to save her."

"Oh…" Steven thought for a minute. "What if I brought her back?"

"Are you serious?" Jasper didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it made her slightly suspicious and surprised at the same time. He had been so against fixing her gem, but now he wanted to fix her daughter's?

Steven nodded. "I know if my dad didn't see me for a long time, he'd be sad too and so would I not seeing him. Besides, we're friends now. I trust you."

"Really?" When he grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Okay…but if you so much as harm her, I'll end you right here."

Jasper hesitated, but pulled out her daughter's gem. Steven carefully picked up the gem and then spit on it. Jasper winced and groaned a little bit. She had to hold back from punching him in the face since the only way to heal her was to allow this. Before they knew it, the gem had formed back into her natural shape again before landing on Steven. Lazurite was the same as she had looked before. She was wearing the same outfit as Jasper except black and with long sleeves and a blue diamond on her chest. Her long, wild, white hair was still in a ponytail held by a blue ribbon. She looked around.

"Where am I?" Lazurite looked around. "How long was I out?"

"Lazurite…" Jasper fought hard not to cry from seeing her daughter again after all of these years.

"Mother!" Lazurite hopped off of Steven and hugged her mother.

Jasper squeezed her daughter tightly, never wanting to let go of her child. She buried her face into the young gem's soft hair. It had been so long. She missed her and now that she had her back, she'd never let her out of her sight! Suddenly the two of them felt tiny hands, looked down, and saw Steven looking up.

"What are you doing?" asked Jasper have forgotten he was there.

"I want in on this hug too!" said Steven grinning.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." she squeezed both of them.

"Mom always gives the best hugs." Lazurite smiled after Jasper stopped hugging them. "I really missed them."

"Now you can always get hugs!" Steven said still grinning.

"Who are you anyway? You don't look like any gem I've ever seen before." said Lazurite.

"I'm a half gem and human." said Steven. 

"Really." Lazurite found this interesting since she hadn't seen a half bred gem before. She began poking and searching Steven, tickling him in the process as she observed him. "Stop moving!"

"I can't! S-stop tickling me!" he giggled.

"I'm not trying to tickle you, but I can if you want me to." She began tickling the half-gem, causing him to laugh even harder and cry a little.

"That's enough now, Lazurite." Jasper said after a while. "It's starting to get a bit dark. We'd better get the brat home before his friends start coming for us.

"Okay." She helped the young boy up and continued walking after her mother. Just as they were beginning to see Steven's house, she spoke up. "Mother, where's Blue Jasper? Didn't she come here too?"

"She's back on the homeworld." said Jasper.

"What about father?"

Jasper stopped for a second. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Is she dead?" 

"No…at least I hope not."

"Oh." Lazurite was quiet as they continued on. When they arrived to the beach, Lazurite couldn't help but to admire the structure of the house as well as the statue over it. On the porch, Steven's pearl was pacing back and forth while the amethyst one had a bored look on her face.

"I bought your kid back!" Jasper yelled over at them waving. Pearl turned quickly and called Steven over.

"Thanks for coming to the movies with me Jasper!" said Steven before turning to the lapis gem. "And it was nice to meet you too."

"Steven, come on! I cooked you dinner! Come in before it get cold!" Pearl called to him.

"Coming!" Steven gave both gems a quick hug before running back.

"Where's the ship?" said Lazurite once Steven and his friends disappeared back into the house.

"Destroyed." she said flatly.

"How?"

"I'll fill you in. Come on." she grabbed her daughter's hand as they walked back. It felt good having her daughter back after all this time. It was a happy reunion for the both of them, though Jasper wished this meeting had happened under different circumstances with Lapis and her siblings being here.

Lazurite handled the fact that they were stuck here for a while pretty well and offered to help repair in the morning despite the crystal gems possibly stopping them. Lazurite said she'd fight the gems to the death if needed. Seeing as Lazurite had the same abilities as her mother, the fight would go by a lot faster. While they waited for morning to come, she caught her up to present day in a brief summary, ignoring most of the details involving Lapis.

"I see." said Lazurite. "You don't really need her, do you?"

"Who? Lapis?"

"No, Peridot." 

"Not really." said Jasper noticing the look her daughter was trying to hide.

Lazurite never did like Perdiot to be honest. Ever since they had split up, Lazurite had shown her extreme dislike of the green gem. While she was normally polite to her elders, she the complete opposite around Lapis. She had no problem letting the older gem know she hated her for being the reason her parents weren't together. Peridot of course showed her dislike of Lazurite too, but never dared to put her hands on the gem. Jasper would beat the crap out of her if she did anything to her. She had once slipped up and told a teenage equivalent Lazurite that if Lapis was better in the bed than she wouldn't have gotten cheated on. Despite not knowing what this meant, this angered Lazurite to the point where she punched the gem hard. Had her mother not stepped in, Lazurite would have killed her. Peridot had gotten lucky that day, but if she ran into her anytime soon, she'd finish her off.


	7. Chapter 7

Peridot was in the woods, brushing the numerous vines out her face. Damned Crystal Gems! She'd have their heads for separating her from Jasper. Well more their gem shards. She sighed as she tried communicating with Jasper, praying that the larger gem would be able to talk to her. Alas the signal was weak and even if it wasn't, Jasper wasn't answering and she figured the traitor gems had something to do with it. She had to make her way back to her, fix the ship, and get back home so they could send reinforcements to kill them all.

However Peridot didn't know where she was which was annoying as hell. She hated this planet so far. She couldn't stand the bugs that continuously crawled on her, the wind blew too often, the air smelt funny, there were strange looking animals constantly coming across her, and there wasn't anywhere comfortable for her to rest. Besides, her place was with Jasper on a ship and not here on this miserable planet. She needed a map of some sort to get back to the beach to Jasper. She seriously doubted the larger gem was captured by the gems. She was tough and strong. They wouldn't break her and they wouldn't kill her either. At least she hoped not. Despite the fact that the older gem wouldn't return her affections, she didn't want her dead. She still loved the gem even if she didn't return her love back.

She punched a tree in anger. Why didn't Jasper love her like she clearly still did Lapis? She was the one the orange gem was around the most, she was the one she made love to on a daily basis, she wasn't the one who abandoned Jasper and possibly betrayed her, she was the one Jasper talked freely to, and she was the one who still loved her. The green gem couldn't understand it. Why did Jasper still love her? Was there something that she had that Peridot didn't? She remembered back on the homeworld before the wars started Jasper was almost always constantly by her side well rather in her company and making love to her rather than with that blue bitch. The way Jasper held her afterwards, her sweet scent, her long flowing silky hair, her rough voice, and the way she always felt so safe and warm in her strong arms.

"I might not have blue hair or blue skin or long skinny legs but I'm smart. I'm loyal and I'm cute." said Peridot as she began climbing a tree. "She could be allies with those Crystal Gems and lead us here to be killed or to drag information out of us!"

She was angry at the thought of this as she climbed up the tree. She'd kill them if they even dared to harm a hair on her precious gem's head. She looked around for a while until she saw a road leading to a large body of water. Wait wasn't the gems located near a large body of water? Yes they were! She carefully climbed down and made for the road. She needed to head toward the road to get to Jasper. There was no doubted in her mind that Jasper was trying to work on the ship, but Jasper's knowledge on how to fix a ship was probably very little. She was just a soldier after all. Putting it together was one thing, but rewiring and calibrating was in her department.

Peridot needed to get back fast, but how. She noticed a car coming her way. She looked hopped out into the road. Of course the car stopped and Peridot knocked on the window. She used a readjusted gem stabilizer on the man inside, dragged him out, tossed out his things and cellphone at him, and drove off. Living in the woods for that long, she had no choice but to make changes due to the wildlife constantly annoying her or trying to attack her. Good thing it worked on humans too. Luckily the car was somewhat like the vehicles they drove to move things and the rest of it she figured out quickly. People on this planet were pretty primitive. She headed down the road full speed towards the beach.

"Hang on, Jasper! I'm coming!" she yelled as she drove down the road. "Hopefully I can make before anything happens."

* * *

 

 

As Lapis scanned the water for traces of her former fusion partner, she growled in frustration when she found no trace of her. Was she heading towards Beach City towards Steven? She prayed that Jasper had gotten lost or that if she did find them, she'd have been defeated. Jasper was a persistent gem as well as a powerful one as well. If Lapis hadn't had her water powers, she was sure that Steven would have been killed. As she made her way back to the surface after her gem had gem and her energy had been restored, she wondered what Jasper would do once she reached Steven. She disliked the young child and his guardians. Lapis didn't like them either, but she did like Steven. She had thought of his as a close friend. Actually he was the only friend he had.

Ever since Jasper cheated on her with Peridot, she had distanced herself from the rest of the world around her and very few people held her trust these days. Jasper had broken her heart more than once already and she had more than reason enough to not care if Jasper was alive or dead. Yet deep down, she hoped nothing too bad happened to her. She wanted Jasper to be safe though at the same time she wanted her gone. She remembered when she had come back to the homeworld. Seeing Jasper, she had begged and pleaded for Jasper not to let them lock her up. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Jasper told them to imprison her. That night, they actually got to talk. Jasper had come in and consoled her, telling her things she had wanted her to hear. That everything was going to be okay and that Jasper wasn't going to let her be killed.

True to her promise, Lapis was spared as long as she told them everything about Earth and the gems there. Lapis had agreed to give in, but at the cost of Peridot coming in. Lapis had been shocked she was the one interrogating her and she asked for another one. Of course the request was declined and Peridot got down to work. She was brutal and there had been times where the blue gem thought she was going to die if the torture kept going. It was only when Jasper was there was when she could relax as Peridot eased up on her. Jasper had treated her kindly and before she knew it, she was confessing that she never stopped loving her and asked if there was something wrong with her.

One thing lead to another and the two shared a night of passion before Lapis was hauled off to another section and interrogated again. Soon she was given to Peridot and Jasper again to go to Earth. Once they stepped on the ship, Jasper acted as if she didn't even know her. She treated her like trash, much to the satisfaction of Peridot. Lapis felt hurt, confused, and betrayed. Was what happened before been a facade the whole time? Was her ex-mate only doing this for the Diamond Empire's sake and all the things she said and did was an act? Lapis didn't know what to do next.

Then when the time came down to it, she trapped Jasper inside of their fusion. It was a fusion made to protect Steven. However it was also a fusion made out of hate, anger, and somewhere in the mix was desperation to still be near the gem she still had feelings for. Now her mission was to get back to Steven before Jasper made it. Well IF she hadn't already. If she'd have to, she'd defeat Jasper herself. She felt upset at the thought of it. She was still in love, but she wanted to fight it off and destroy that feeling forever.

"I'm just a fool." said Lapis mournfully as she made for shore. "I love her, but she's nothing but a dirty stupid liar! I hate her so much! Why would she do this to me? After all we've been through together, what did I do to make her leave me?"

She had tried asking Jasper, but she just shushed while holding her, wiping away the tears in Lapis's eyes. The question had been forgotten at the moment in time and Lapis just took in the warm feeling brought by Jasper's muscular, but gentle body. She loved being in the gem's arms and wished time would stop so they could be like that forever. At that moment, the two reminisced about their past together. Lapis shook her head clear of those thoughts. She needed to focus on her current situation she thought as she flew. Get to Steven and protecting him.

Meanwhile Jasper was on the beach with Lazurite as the blue gem skipped water across the vast ocean. "I still can't believe we have to wait until Steven goes to sleep and wakes up. How long is that going to take?"

"Depends." shrugged her mother. "Lazurite...what are you going to do about your father?"

"What about her?"

"If or should I say when she finds us...promise me something."

"What?"

"If something happens...anything...don't get mad at whoever lives. Just love who's left."

"What do you mean, mom?" Lazurite looked back at her mother. "Are you implying that..."

"I'm just saying in case anything happens to me or your mother or heaven forbid both of us...take care of your sister."

"They're not going to..." Lazurite looked terrified. "Mom you're not saying that either they or you and dad are going to fight are you?"

"Your mother and I haven't been on the best of terms and neither have I with those Crystal Gems." sighed the larger gem. "Just remember what I said."

"I understand, but if it comes down to it I'll protect you from anything that comes our way."

"Even your father?" Lazurite looked uncomfortable about the question her mother asked.

She couldn't hurt her own family. She never did understand why her parents were no longer together or why her father cried when Lazurite asked about her in the times she was with the older gem. She wanted her mother happy and couldn't see why the two of them couldn't talk to another without harsh words or fist or weapons being involved.

As Lazurite went back to skipping rocks across the ocean, Jasper wondered if she would have to go against Lapis for real. She wanted to make up for the lies and deception, but only time would tell if Lapis would be forgiving or not. As she looked towards the ocean, she wondered what she was doing. Was she on land? Was she circling the world searching high and low for her? Had Peridot gotten to her? Speaking of Peridot, maybe it was time to get to looking for the gem although she doubted Lazurite would like this idea. Ever since Lazurite was a child, she had never liked Peridot and wasn't shy about showing it while Blue mostly didn't mind being around the green gem.

Jasper wondered if Peridot would by some miracle find her and what would happen after that. Peridot would of course want to repair the ship as fast as possible and head home. As much as Jasper wanted to head home herself, she didn't want to leave behind Lapis either even if the blue gem most likely hated her. She wanted to start over and pretend like the past had never happened. She wanted it to be that simple, but the trust between had long disappeared and turned into dust. If she ever saw her again, she'd beg if it'd help and prove to her she was worthy of Lapis's trust if not her love.

'On day, Lapis. I'll make this right.' Jasper thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. I worked really hard on it and I hope anybody reading this likes it. If not, there are other fanfics to read although not a lot pairing Jasper and Lapis or Peridot. However you do see a lot of Jasper x Peridot pictures. More pairings ahead. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
